


Interfacing like decepticons

by BreakItDwn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom!Soundwave, Drabble, I need more synonyms for porn, Knockout tops, M/M, NSFW, No sleep equals quick whatever this is, Slash, There is sex beyond these doors, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakItDwn/pseuds/BreakItDwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout and Soundwave partake in the joyous cybertronian custom of interfacing. How wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interfacing like decepticons

Raucous sounds of metal clashing against metal in a ferocious cacophony filtered through the seedy air in a borderline obnoxious, if not outright base manner, accompanying the metallic clangs like a moth to a flame. Or more apt perhaps, a flame to anything of minimal flammability. Within the kept confines of the silver lined room, where beams of periodically pulsating purple cast their eerie magenta caress across a neatly kept medical office on a continual basis, violent shades of red, which glistened like fresh spilled blood beneath the mood setting ambiance, found themselves in a futile attempt to meld with muted hues of the mauve variety. Offensive and brash met introverted and soft spoken in that crude, entrancing ritual. 

Swelled spike indented as far as could possibly go into the port of the mech twisting in a restless, craving manner beneath him, Knockout gave a small yet sharp grin, the deluding touch of lust proudly drawn about him like a cape, ever present in that maniacal, irritating smirk. Soundwave outreached a hand in desperation, signaling the sadistic mech to move and grant both bots the pleasure they sought, only to have his spindle like claws grasped tight in the refraining clutches of smaller and just as equally deft talons. The purple mech writhed in need, utter desire, to have the medic move. To create that delectable friction he so required. 

Knockout gave a low, drawn out chuckle, more an aroused drawl if anything, and trailed chaste(or as chaste as one could state when referring to the medic) kisses from the topmost portion of Soundwave’s beeping visor, to the lowest portion of the whining mechs abdomen.

“I must say, you look quite exquisite like this Soundwave. Now if only I could bother you to take that visor off-“ A tentacle, as quick and unspotted as an uncoiling viper, placed it small hooks hurriedly over the cherry bots mouth, effectively hushing him before he swiped it away with an annoyed, halfhearted glance. “Alright, I got it. No more insisting.”   
The appendage once more rose to nip at Knockout’s infuriatingly still hips in a stern sort of way, causing the mech to give yet another chuckle and that spike lodged deep in his valve to vibrate with a teasing glint of what was to come. “And more thrusting. Definitely more thrusting.”

-oO0Oo-

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Subsequently, I've not gotten sleep in quite some time so when I actually can squeeze in some shut eye sometime tomorrow or something, I will most likely go through and fix the inevitable mistakes(maybe even add on to what's written). It's not a definitive promise though so don't hold me to it. Until then, happy april first to you all!


End file.
